Pokeshipping Drabbles!
by RedRosesContestshippingHearts
Summary: A bunch of Pokeshipping Drabbles! Follow Ash and Misty on this different adventures! :) This is a birthday gift, for my Internet Sis, YellowDraggonMuffin! :D I hope you have a great day! :D Happy Birthday, Girl! :) ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D Here's a Pokeshipping Drabble Story for one of my best friends, YellowDraggonMuffin! :D Happy Birthday, girl! I wish you the best and I hope you have an amazing birthday! :) If you guys haven't already, go check out her stories, they are amazing! :D**

**Misty: Really? Pokeshipping? Again?**

**Ash: I don't see a problem with it.**

**Misty: Ash, you are so dense! She is going to pair us up!**

**Ash: Awesome! :D**

**Misty: O.O! *Blushes* W-wha, what? why? **

**Ash: It means we can be a team pair up together! :D**

**Me: Ash, I mean romantic wise!**

**Ash: *Confused* Huh?**

**Me: Nevermind, Misty, Disclaimer!**

**Misty: *Still blushing* ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Yellow!**

Ash looked over at Misty, confusing in his eyes.

Said girl, caught his gaze and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" He said quickly as he blushed. Misty gave him a suspicious look but let it slide just this once.

"So, you ready to go?" She asked as she stood up, cleaning her clothes from the dirt.

They had both been walking around all day but got tired, yet in the distance they could see a small cliff and decided to rest there for a while. Once they reached, they found that it was all dirt, they couldn't even see grass anywhere. Still, as they were to tired, they decided it was best to just relax and unwind there for a while before they continued.

Both of them, after parting with Ash's new friend from Kalos, decided to travel together around Kanto once again. They had contacted Brock so they could all reunite but the breeder said it would take a month before he could join them. They had decided to start traveling and pick Brock along the way, said guy was okay with the plan and they settled maters before starting the journey. Now here they were, walking to the next town tired and hungry.

Both, knowing they could cook well quite yet, had packed lots of food that would last anyone a whole month but Ash wasn't just anyone, so in less than two weeks after they began their journey, he had finished the food completely. Receiving some re-introductions with the Mallet of Doom courtesy of Misty herself.

After they finished with planning, it was decided that Ash would find a way to keep them feed until Brock started traveling with them again, meaning the poor guy had to search for berries, fruits and decent meals for the next two weeks.

Ash, wasn't happy about it but agreed after Misty scowled him and reminded him it was his fault they had no food any more. He reluctantly agreed after the mention of the Mallet of Doom.

"Mist, are we close to the city?" Ash asked using his nickname for her. The red-head in question, looked at the Poke-nav.

"It's not to far from here, let's go. We can make it before sun down," Misty said and they started to go on their way.

Half-way to the city, Misty noticed through the corner of her eye, that Ash looking at her again. She frowned and spun around so quickly, it took the dense boy by surprised.

"What is it, Ash?" She asked crossing her arms and waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, Mist. Let's keep going!" He said hurriedly and tried to get pass her but she grabbed the back of his shirt and brought him back.

"Oh, no you don't, Ketchum! I seen you looking at me a lot lately, why?" She demanded.

Ash sighed in defeat. "I was wondering why you always wear yellow?"

Being taken aback, she started at him wide-eyed in surprised.

"I... I just like it, that's all," She responded truthfully, wondering what was going on in his mind to ask something so random.

"Any reason behind it?"

"No," She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Oh," Was all he said before he looked at the ground.

"Why? What reason did you thought I had?" She asked placing her hands into her hips.

"I thought you wore it a lot because you liked Pikachu," He said as he gestured to his partner that was currently looking up at both of them from the floor.

"Well, I do like Pikachu but I did it because yellow is my favorite color, that's all," Misty responded shrugging her shoulders.

Ash grinned as he looked at her. "It makes you look like a Pikachu thought!"

"W-what? Ash, you're not making any sense!" Misty exclaimed embarrassed trying to cover it with irritation.

"Yes, it does! You're like a Pikachu!" Ash said completely oblivious to the blush on Misty's cheek.

"Ack! Ash, stop it!" She exclaimed turning away to not let him see the blush.

"But you are!" He insisted.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," He said. "You can have a fierce temper, which is shocking just like Pikachu's electric type moves. You have been so loyal to me since we met and you are just as cute as one!"

If Misty's blush became any bigger she was sure her face would be on fire right now. She knew how big his bond with Pikachu was and if he compared her to his best buddy, it just showed how strongly he thought of her. She was embarrassed, yes. But flattered beyond believe thought.

"See, you are a Pikachu! My Pikachu!" Ash finished as he gave her a hug which she returned.

* * *

**Me: Hehe, well. First, Pikachu's my favorite Pokémon and yellow is my favorite color and YellowDraggonMuffin's too. So, I thought. Why not unite it, and here is the finishing product. **

**P.S. Ash and Misty are already dating on this one, in case you didn't know. :)**

**There will be lots more drabbles and each one will have no relation to the other, unless I tell you so. I hope you guys like it but specially, Yellow!**

**I hope you had a great day and an even more amazing Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YELLOW! :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW!*~**


	2. Chapter 2: H - Hoenn Travels!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) Here's drabble number 2! :D**

**Now for the guest review:**

**_AFeralFurry:_**

**_Hey, Feral! :)_**

**_Yes, I am Contestshipper16, that is my main account! :) I only post Contestshipping Stories there and made this account to post different shipping stories. I don't know why but I don't want to post other shipping stories in my main account, it just, sorta bugs me a bit. Don't know why thought._**

**_Anyway, thank you! :) I know right, he will just keep insisting until she agrees! XD_**

**That was it for the guest reviews! :)**

**Misty: Ugh, another drabble again! **

**Ash: I still think it's a good idea! :D**

**Misty: Did you not see what she made us do last time? O.O!**

**Ash: Compare you to a Pikachu? O.o?**

**Misty: *Face-palm* Nevermind...**

**Me: Misty, we all know you like these drabbles, you get to be with Ash! :)**

**Misty: *Blushes* No I don't!**

**Ash: D: You don't like to be with me? :'(**

**Me: Aww, you made Ash cry! D: As punishment, you must do the disclaimer.**

**Misty: I always do the Disclaimer.**

**Me: Yes, but know it's considered a punishment for you!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Hoenn Travels!**

**H**aving returned from his journey, Ash went back to Pallet Town. He wanted to see his mother once more before heading out to a new adventure but that wasn't the only reason he returned.

There was a certain red-headed leader that he wanted to travel with. To say he missed his friends was an understatement, he always wonder what his ex-traveling partners were up to and how they were doing, not only his ex-traveling partner but friends and rivals as well.

After traveling the Kalos Region, he decided to go back home and plan his next adventure but with his first traveling partners. Making up his mind, he along with Pikachu, set of for Pallet town and got back to his house late at night.

Now, having woken up, he ran down stares to greet his mother.

"Oh, Ash, you're awake. Good Morning, sweetie, had a good night sleep?" Delia asked smiling happily at her son, who had just come down the stares.

"Morning, Mom! Yeah, I was wondering if I could go out after breakfast? I want to say hi to a few people," He explained and his mother chuckled.

"Sure thing, Ash. Be sure to say hi to Professor Oak too, I heard Gary was there today as well," Delia explained as Ash prepared himself breakfast and sat down to start eating.

"Really? Gary's there? Great, I can ask him for a battle and see how things have been and how many Pokémon he's got!" He exclaimed excitedly as he got pumped up for what awaited him.

She chuckled again at her son's enthusiasm and a few seconds after, he pushed his plate away and got up.

"Done already?" Delia asked even thought she already knew the answer, she watched as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder not wanting to miss the journey.

"Yeah! I got to hurry if I want to see him before he leaves!" Ash explained before running towards the door. "Bye, Mom!"

"That boy never changes!" She said with a kind smile on her face.

* * *

Having arrived at the Pokemon Lab, Ash ran in and looked every where for the signs of the people in side.

"Gary, can you hand me that clip board?" Ash heard Proffesor Oak's voice coming from the back door, grinning he ran outside and saw the people he was looking for.

There before him stood, Professor Oak, looking at all the Pokemon with a proud smile. Besides him stood Tracey, who was drawing one of his Tauros. And finally, Gary, who was handing over a clipboard to his grandpa.

"Hey, Guys!" Ash shouted excitedly, capturing the attention of everyone, who turned to look at him as he ran forward.

"Ash! Nice to see you. I thought you were still in the Kalos Region," Tracey said as he stopped sketching and stood up to face the raven-haired boy.

"I was but I returned home after I finished traveling a few days ago. I got here last night," Ash explained, still grinning.

"Nice to see you again, Ashy-boy!" Gary smirked as he saw Ash glared at him.

"It's Ash! Anyway, nice to see you too Gary, didn't expect to see you here."

"I decided to come visit my grandpa for a while before leaving for Hoenn to check on the Pokémon there," Gary explained and he nodded in understanding.

"How was the Kalos Region?" Professor Oak asked.

"It was great there were lots of new Pokémon and places to explore, I even met new friends there. The Gyms were difficult but I managed," Ash explained grinning at the memories he made during his latest journey.

"So, where do you plan on going now?" Tracey asked.

"I want to go back to Hoenn again but this time, I want to go with Misty and Brock again."

"Speaking of Misty, she came over a few minutes ago, she was asking about water Pokémon, saying she needed to learn new moves for them," Professor Oak said.

"Really? Is she still here?" Ash asked hope and cheerfulness could be heard in his voice, Gary smirked, Tracey smiled knowingly and Professor Oak smiled.

"Yes, she should be on the library. Good Luck with finding her but you must be quick I think she's going to leave soon."

"Thanks Professor, I'm going to go say hi to her," Ash exclaimed, as he ran towards the door, leaving behind three amused people.

* * *

Finally reaching the library doors, he pushed them open and stepped in side. As soon as he did thought, his eyes darted from one place to the other until they landed on a red-headed girl, reading on the corner of the room.

Walking over to her, he glance over her shoulder and shook his head as he saw it was a book of water Pokémon. Smiling, he tapped her shoulder, trying to catch her attention but she was so emerged in her reading she didn't even noticed.

He frowned and tried once more but got no response.

"Mist!" He whispered not wanting to get in trouble. Misty jumped and almost yelped had it not been for remembering where she was, she turned around glaring at who ever disturbed her but her eyes widen in shock as she saw the raven-haired boy before her.

"Ash!" She shouted as she tackled him in a hug. What could she say, she hadn't seen him since he was on Hoenn, traveling with May, Max and Brock. Sure she had seen him on T.V. but it wasn't the same as seen him before her.

Her little bubble of happiness burst as the librarian hissed at them to be quiet. Chuckling nervously, she tried to pull away from the hug but found that Ash wouldn't let go.

"Hey, um... Ash, you can let go now," She said as her cheeks turned a light pink color, she noticed however that he did to as he realized what he was doing.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," He apologized, quickly letting his hands fall and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"So, what are you doing back in Pallet Town, last time I heard, you were off on the Kalos Region," Misty explained.

"I finished traveling there and decided to come back for a rest before heading back out," Ash explained.

"Oh, so where are you going next?"

"I'm going to Hoenn and I wanted to ask you if you and Brock wanted to come along. You know like all times," Ash said with a goofy smile on his face as he looked at her hopefully.

"You know I would love to Ash but I need to take care of the Gym," Misty said.

"We can talk to your sisters so they can run it while you travel," Ash suggested.

"They would never do it, unless they got something in it for them," She said with an irritated voice.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to get Daisy to agree!" He exclaimed before looking at her seriously. "So, is that a yes?"

"If you managed to convince my sister's it's a yes," Misty responded.

"Great, then come on, we have to speak with Tracey!" Ash exclaimed as he started to drag her of to look for his friend.

"Wait! Why Tracey?" Misty asked.

He didn't respond.

"Ash Ketchum, you better answer me unless you want to say hi to my mallet again!"

"No! Not the mallet! Aahhh!"

* * *

**Me: It seems like Ash is going to have some explaining to do. If you didn't noticed I was reffering to Handymanshipping, that shipping is so cute. So, a small hint. :)**

**Also, I didn't know how to finished this one but I hope it turned out good. And I know Ash hasn't finished his journey on Kalos yet, I just made it like that so it would fit the story. :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	3. Chapter 3: A Challenge is a Challenge!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's drabble #3! :) I'm feeling a bit tired today, so sorry if this goes down hill. :)**

**Misty: Hey, where's Ash?**

**Me: I don't know, I thought he was with you.**

**Misty: No. That dumbo probably went of to train his Pokémon without telling us! ):K**

***Heavy footsteps are head before the door is busted open***

**Ash: Sorry I'm late! I was training my Pokémon!**

**Misty: I told you so!**

**Me: Aww, that's so cute! :D**

**Ash: What is?**

**Me: Misty knows you so well, that she knew exactly where you were.**

**Misty: WHAT?**

**Ash: Of course she does, she's my best friend.**

**Me: *face-palm* Misty, do the Disclaimer please!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**A Challenge is a Challenge!**

When one thought of a challenge they always connected it with something difficult or daring. Either a duel challenge, backing challenge, test of courage challenge, and lots more.

Misty could now relate to the people who were always asked in a challenge, she could feel the adrenaline running through her veins and her heart thumping wildly on her chest, in excitement and terror.

This feelings weren't knew to her thought, no. For she started feeling them when she was ten and she was now sixteen. **A**ll thought when she was ten, the feelings were barely there, they started to make their appearance when her friendship with Ash strengthen.

Said guy didn't seem to have an idea about them, being the oblivious and dense person he was, he brushed of her hints as friendly gesture, which annoyed her to no end but also relieved her. Sure she was dropping hints for him to figure her feelings out but at the same time she didn't want him to figure them out, yet she could never stop herself completely from still dropping the hints.

As they continue to get older their friendship kept getting stronger and even thought at first she didn't know it, she now knew that he felt the same way. Yet, he never dropped a hint or acted out of them which angered her yet disappointed her as well.

Ash didn't know that she knew, she herself was lucky to have found out about it even if at first she took up on denial, now thought she was okay with accepting them and it make her happy to know he reciprocated.

Her strongest challenge so far was to make the raven-haired teen admit his feelings for her but how? She was still stuck there and had managed to make some attempts but they all ended in failure. She continued looking for a solution but every time she tried them, they never were good enough.

Ash Ketchum was like a puzzle, already seen its complete form to be made yet difficult to find the correct pieces. It wasn't the first time Misty had compared him to a puzzle, she had done so lots of times. The boy did resemble a puzzle after all, every time she thought she had the puzzle done, a new piece would appear that she forgot to place.

It was difficult to know exactly the whole thing, since Ash always managed to surprised her one way or another be it with something childish or his 'bravery' to save a Pokémon, he always managed to find a way to surprise her.

She would never really know how it happened but above all the other challenge she has ever had.

Ash was her strongest challenge ever.

After all, a challenge is a challenge.

* * *

**Me: So, uh? How was it? I'm not sure how this one turned out. You're thoughts?**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	4. Chapter 4: P - Pleasant Dreams!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Here's Drabble #4! :D**

**Misty: Alright, let's start! :)**

**Me: O.O! Something's wrong with her, she is actually happy about this! D:**

**Misty: No, I am not! It's just you are going to make me do it, nonetheless.**

**Me: Hmm, Fair enough. Ash, the Disclaimer!**

**Ash: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**P ~ Pleasant Dreams!**

Misty was a tomboy, that much pretty everybody knew.

It was obvious by the way she dressed, acted and talked. But even thought she was a tomboy, that did not mean, she didn't have her girl moments.

And right now, it was one of those moments. Her sisters congratulated her on her wedding, they were happy their daughter managed to get herself a man who loved her for her.

She also felt quiet content, she never thought she would see the day she would get married, much less to her best friend and traveling partner. She grinned as she watched him on the table, munching away at the food. Normally, she would have gotten angry but right now no matter how much she tried she couldn't make her self angry.

This was one effect he had on her, he managed to get her to be softer but she could really be blamed, it was her wedding day, the most important day of a girl's life and she was not going to let Ash's attitude ruin it.

All thought, she knew she had to get him away from in unless she wanted her guest to go back home with empty stomachs.

Making her way to the person putting the music, she requested for a slow song and made her way to her now made husband.

"Ash, they are playing a slow song come on let's dance," She offered him her hand which he took, behind him Pikachu stopped eating and cried its name in delight at seeing the couple was about to dance.

"You know Ash, this has got to be the best day ever," Misty exclaimed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sure she was acting a bit out of character but she couldn't careless.

Ash's arms that were already around her, tighten and pulled her closer to him. "I'll make sure you have lots of more awesome days!"

"Promise?" Misty asked her eyes sparkling. Ash offered her a goofy grin as he couldn't contain his happiness either.

"**P**romise," He replied. Misty smiled once more content.

_'This sure is a dream come true, a pleasant dream!'_

* * *

**Me: So, uh... How was it? Good? Bad? Could do better? Tell me what you think in a review and sorry if they were out of character. I'm still getting used to Pokeshipping. :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	5. Chapter 5: P - Princess Day!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D So, yesterday I didn't have enough time to write so I couldn't make the drabble, sorry about that. :) But today I could, yay! :D**

**Misty: I'm not even, just keep going...**

**Me: :D Thank you, Mist!**

**Ash: HEY! That's my nickname, get your own!**

**Me: Someone's jealous! XD**

**Ash: Who? O.o?**

**Me: *Face-palm* Misty, Dislaimer!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Princess Day!**

It has been a year since the annual celebration. A year since Misty managed to have her day. A year since she had traveled with Ash.

This day, today, was the one she was waiting for. The one she couldn't contain her excitement for and the one she would be the center of attention.

This day was none other than** P**rincess Day.

A day dedicated to girls, who would be princess for a whole day long. It was Misty's favorite day of the year and like last year, she dragged Ash into the mix.

Only this year, would be different. Not that Misty knew that.

Our raven-haired trainer had something planned up his sleeves for this day and he had been waiting the whole year-long for it.

As soon as the day came around, Misty appeared and dragged him of to shop for water Pokémon plushies, and other items they sold over there.

He didn't seem to mind thought, he actually went along with it, he didn't even complained when it came to carrying her items the whole day round.

Being confused as to his weird attitude, Misty kept a close eye on him the whole day long.

As the day came to an end, Misty couldn't help but feel disappointed yet satisfied. Disappointed because the day would end soon and satisfied and a bit blissful since Ash, stayed with her the whole day and actually treated her like a princess.

Well, as good as Ash could after all. But she was stilled suspicious as to his attitude, during the whole day he didn't complain, whined or even fought against her. The Mallet of Doom wasn't present during the whole day, which was new.

As the sky darkened, the stars started to shine, Ash started to lead Misty to a hill. Wondering what was up with him, she played along wanting to know what this was about.

"M-Misty, you and I have been dating for seven years now and I-I... well, I think it's time we took a relationship a step further. I know this isn't what you wanted with all the waiting and all b-but I think this is the right time. So... Will, y-you, Misty Waterflower, marry me?" Ash asked as he was dropped on both knees, he was stuttering and his eyes were shinning hopefully yet fearful. It was obvious her answer would either make him or break him into bits.

Misty sweat-dropped as she watched her boyfriend in the ground on both knees instead of one, trying to keep his balance since he was shaking a bit, look at her like a lost-puppy. He seemed to be sadden by her not answering, as he started to pull the box with the ring to his pocket.

"YES! I will! I have been waiting so long for you to say that!" Misty said as she let her whole tomboy attitude drop on that instant moment, she tackled him in a hug which he returned.

"Well, then here!" Ash said as he tried to take the box out of his pocket. Key word, tried.

"Um, Ash?" Misty asked sweat-dropping once more.

"Hehe... Just a minute please!" He exclaimed hurriedly as he turned around and started to try to get it out.

Misty groaned in annoyance. "The box is stuck, isn't it?"

"Um... no..."

"ASH KETCHUM!"

_WHACK!_

* * *

**Me: So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Tell me what you think! :) **

**Misty: Seriously, Ash?**

**Ash: Not my fault it got stuck! *Sulks***

**Me: Lol! XD**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Y - You're You!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Drabble #6 here! :D Yay, it's Friday! :D I really want to write as much as I can but for weeks now my wrist has been hurting, that's because laptops have keypads that aren't prepared for the human heath. The wrist get damaged too but to me it has come and gone, right now I don't feel it much but on other days, it hurts. **

**Misty: Anyway, Let's go! **

**Ash: Yeah, better start writing the drabble!**

**Me: Geez, you two are eager! ;D**

**Misty and Ash: NO WE ARE NOT!**

**Me: Sure... *Rolls eyes* Misty, Disclaimer!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Y ~ You're you!**

If there was one thing that stood out about Misty, was the fact that she was herself. She didn't try to act girly because that was not her.

She was a tomboy, a fierce tomboy with a mallet.

And boy was she a feisty one. If you got on her wrong side or annoyed her, you were sure to expect a big red spot on the head that would hurt for weeks.

Misty was no damsel in distress, no. She knew how to defend herself and quite well might we say. One of the persons you could ask about her fierce temper was Ash.

Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower's current boyfriend. The guy had known Misty since he was ten years old and he had experience, multiple time might we add, with just how angered Misty could get.

He had been the main object to release her frustration and aggravation on. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt him, Ash seriously needed some scene knocked into him. The boy was way to dense for his own good, had it not been for Misty being with him, he would have gotten on more trouble that he have had.

Being the tomboy that she was, Misty never really liked the idea of wearing a dress, the only time she would even think of wearing a dress would be in her wedding day. But everyone knows it would take a miracle for Ash to make that kind of move.

Now thought, she was glaring a her reflection as she stared at the dress her sister had put on her. If looks could kill, her sisters would be long gone by now.

"Come on Misty. Like smile!" Daisy exclaimed as she tried to lift her younger sisters mood, so she would be less grumpy.

Misty was currently wearing an ocean-blue floor-length dress. It fit her perfectly and showed her love for water, the dress really suited her. Too bad, Misty wasn't in the mood to notice this.

"Misty, come on. Just smile, I mean you looks so pretty!" Violet gush as she turned Misty to look herself in the mirror.

"Can I please, just get back into my clothes and stop trying to find me a dress?!" The red-head asked exasperated as her three sisters started to frown.

"Misty, you know as well as we do that you need a dress for Daisy's wedding. Do you really want to ruin Daisy's big day!" Lili said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Misty, who rolled her eyes in reply.

"I never said that but you guys know I hate dresses!"

"**Y**es! We are very clear on that but this is an important event and you must dress properly, so do you like this dress or not?" Violet questioned. Misty sighed before looking down at herself, she really didn't know how to answer.

Walking over to the chairs behind her sisters she picked her head up, catching the eye of her boyfriend who was sitting there talking with Pikachu.

"Ash!" Misty called making her way over to him, said guy looked up and his eyes widen at what he saw.

"Misty... Y-You're wearing a d-dress!" He stated shock as his stared at her as if the world was coming to an end. Embarrassed, Misty blushed and took her mallet out of nowhere.

"You dumbo! Of course I am! We are buying a dress for me for Daisy's wedding day, remember?!" She exclaimed hitting the poor guy.

"Ahh, sorry, Mist! I forgot, don't hit me!" He coward on the chair with his hands up as if it would protect him from the hits.

Sighing, Misty put the mallet back. "Hey, Ash. Does this dress look fine?" She asked as she once again, glared at the dress.

Ash look up and gave her a once over before smiling.

"Yeah, blue really suites you, Mist!" An 'I told you so' could be heard coming from her sisters but Misty didn't care, she was too busy, grinning happily.

Turning to her sisters she answered them before going to the dress room. "Fine, I'll take this one."

All her sisters sweat-dropped but waited for her to finish. They could have gotten Ash to speak with her way sooner and be done with it.

As Misty came back, dress in hand Ash smiled as he got up and took her hand.

Well what can you say, this is Misty we are talking about.

She is not afraid to show who she is.

* * *

**Me: I didn't like the ending but I could get it to finish like I wanted anyway, tell me what you think guys! :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) Here's Drabble #7! :) Also, I want to say that there will be some random ones or weird ones and this might, key word might be one of them Read at your own risk. **

**Ash: *Eating Popcorn***

**Misty: *Rolls her eyes and sigh***

**Me: Okay, Misty. Please do the Disclaimer.**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

**Overjoyed!**

* * *

To say Misty was happy would be an understatement.

This was one of the best thing to happen to her, she couldn't believe it was going to happen.

She was way beyond overjoyed, she could practically feel the grin going to fall out of her face but she couldn't help it. It was one of the best things to happen to her in her whole life, other than marrying Ash. Which was a miracle in itself.

_**Ding-Dong! **_

"Come in!" Misty chimed happily as she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see who it was.

"Hey, Mist! I'm back!" Ash exclaimed as he opened the door smiling goofily at his wife, who stared at him with a blank look on her face.

"Ash! You live in this house you don't need to knock!" She said annoyed.

"I don't?" The raven-haired teen asked densely.

Misty's eyes twitch and she resisted the urge to hit him with her mallet. She remembered her recent discovery and every bit of anger left in her flew out the window.

"Ash! Guess what?" Said guy looked at her confused by her sudden mood swing which scared him, but he couldn't say it was the first time that that happened.

"Was it it?" He asked cautiously.

"What would you thinking of making your family bigger?" Misty asked, her boldness slowly fading.

"Huh? You mean making the fat with food?" He asked as his eyes widen with horror at the implications and he gave her a worried look before continuing cautiously. One wrong move and he would have a headache for the rest of the day. "Look, I know our family is little but I don't think making them fat will help anything."

Misty, not being able to resist it any longer face-palmed and groaned into her hand. "Ash! You dumbo! I didn't mean making them fat!" Misty screech as she took out her mallet and started to his Ash over the head.

So much for one wrong move. He was sure to get a headache now.

"Ahh, Mist! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, stop hitting me!" He said as he dove behind the couch in self-defense from his wife's fierce temper.

Misty sighed and threw herself in the couch, feeling really tired all of a sudden. Peaking out from the side of the couch, Ash gave her a worried look before going to sit next to her.

"Hey, Mist... Are you okay?" The concern in his eyes was as plain as day and Misty couldn't help but smile at it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Would you like to take a nap, I can cook dinner if you want," He said as he gazed down at her with concern.

"Thanks but there is no way, I will leave you in the kitchen alone with a hot stove," Misty said as she sat up and leaned on Ash.

"So, what was it that you meant to tell me?" Ash asked looking at her curiously and Misty smiled again remembering their current conversation.

"I meant, how would you feel about having a baby?" Misty asked, her cheeks going red in embarrassment. Ash blinked before smiling.

"That would be a great idea Misty! When he grows up he can battle with me!" Ash said his eyes sparkling with anticipation. Misty raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know if it would be a boy?"

"I don't but we won't know until the time comes!" He grinned sheepishly and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ash..." Misty started before she trailed of, she looked at Ash in the eyes before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

Ash eyes widen as he took the information in. "Does, that mean..."

"Yes, Ash. We are going to be parents."

Ash grinned before enveloping Misty in tight yet gentle, he didn't want to hurt her, hug, which she returned.

* * *

**Me: Um...? Thoughts?**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	8. Chapter 8: B - Burn!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D Drabble #8 is here! :D Now, let's get this show on the road! :D**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**B ~ Burn!**

Misty woke up at the sound of fallen dishes and the fire alarms blaring around the house. Looking to her side she glared.

Today of all days, he just had to wake her up.

Misty and Ash had been married for about five years now. Something that she never thought would have happen with how dense Ash was, yet the dense boy managed to surprised her along with their friends by proposing.

They had all been on a camping trip, it was summer and even thought they could be traveling, they had decided to take a break in their houses for a few months. Before they all decided to continue with the journey, they had decided that a month before they would go on a camping trip.

Dawn had shown up with her boyfriend, Paul Shinji. Who did not look happy at all at being brought into this.

Leaf had dragged Gary Oak, her boyfriend into the camping trip whether he liked it or not.

May had managed to get Drew Hayden, her boyfriend and rival, to come with her after some persuading.

And finally, Misty and Ash had both come just to see their friends and have a bit of fun. At that time, they were in a relationship of 3 years.

While everyone had been camping and having a good time, on the last day, Ash decided it was a good idea to propose to Misty before all their friends, not that Misty minded. She was too happy to notice any of them at the moment. Even thought, Ash had made a total fool of himself by getting a few stuff wrong, he didn't regret it one bit.

Now here they were, Misty having to take care of the Gym and Ash keeping her company while she battled.

Ash had managed to stop traveling since he got married and decided it was best to settle down even if Misty said it was fine if he continued traveling a little more.

**B**eing the Gym leader meant Misty had to wake up early everyday and pass a whole day in the Gym battling new trainers who challenged it.

For the first time in a long while her sisters had offered to take care of the Gym that day so she could relax but of all days, Ash just had to wake her up by the sound of the fire alarms and the smell of fire.

Groaning, she tried to block the noises out and go back to sleep. Her brain to sleepy to comprehend what was going on.

A minute pass before Misty's eyes snapped open, her sleepy state going away in a hurry and she bolted out of her bed faster than lightning. She took the pokeballs resting in the nightstand and put them in her pockets. Not wasting anytime she ran down the stares as fast as she could being careful not to trip and hurt herself.

Managing to reach the end of the stares she pear her head into the kitchen doorway and looked inside.

There was Ash, with a towel in his hand trying to get rid of the fire. His face was painted with a guilty and fearful look as he continued to hear the fire alarms. In the counter, stood his trusted friend, Pikachu who had a smaller towel in his paws and tried to help his trainer to put the fire out.

Finally getting sick of the sound, Misty went into the hallway and pressed the button to turn it off. When she came back to the kitchen, she found both Ash and Pikachu looking at the doorway in shock.

Ash hands had stopped in mid air as his eyes looked with hers. Sighing, Misty took one of the pokeballs out and with a flick of her wrist released the Pokémon inside.

"Starymie Watergun at the stove," The Pokémon did as told releasing a Watergun to the stove and putting out the fire. once it finished it returned to his trainer who thank it and send him back into its Pokeball.

Ash lowered his arms and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey, Mist..."

"Ash, what are you doing? You could have set the house on fire! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want you cooking because you will burn the house down!" Misty exclaimed glaring at the raven-haired man before her.

"Sorry, Mist... I just wanted to bring you breakfast since it's the first day off you had had in a ling time. I didn't want you to wake up with a bad start but I guess it's too late for that, sorry..." Ash bowed his head shamefully and Misty's glare soften as she heard that.

"That's really sweet of you Ash, thank you but how about we go out for breakfast today?" She asked trying to lift his spirits, while she gave him a hug and pet Pikachu on the head.

"Really?" Ash asked, his eyes shinning in anticipation as a grin appeared on his face. Misty nodded and he beamed at her.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash said as he took her hand and started dragging her out the door. Misty's eyes widen as she struggled to break free.

"Wait! Ash! I'm not ready yet!"

* * *

**Me: So, what did you guys think? :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	9. Chapter 9: I - Intimidated!

**Me: Hey, Guys! I am so so so so sorry for not updating yesterday, you see. Yesterday, I feel in a sort of small depression because of anxiousness from an exam and I didn't feel like doing anything at all. I didn't PM, I did barely anything on computer yesterday... :( But today, even thought I don't have much time as usual I posted yay! :D And I am feeling better so woohoo! :D**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**I ~ Intimidated!**

When ever Ash was around Misty, he knew he had to be careful or else he was getting a painful whack to the head.

Sure, this had been going on for years now and it didn't change when they started dating but he never got used to it.

Some would say, the male was always the one in charge of a relationship, in most cases, since there were some girls who took their grounds. Ash and Misty's relationship, however, was different. Ash wasn't the one in charge.

No. **I**t was Misty. Misty Waterflower, a red-headed girl with green eyes who had a short temper and carried a fearful weapon around. Her mallet.

Not many people got neared to Misty because of this but some bold guys would try to make a move ending in them retreating with a huge red bump in the head, courtesy of her mallet.

Even thought, this helped Ash keep the boys away, (even if he didn't know it), he never really like having his girlfriend with it.

Because even thought, Ash loved Misty dearly.

She was still a quite intimidation girl.

* * *

**Me: Bad ending, I know. I also know that it was super short but give me a break, I have short time and this was so rushed. XD**

**Misty: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	10. Chap-10: R - Romantic!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) Here's Drabble #10! :D**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**R ~ Romantic!**

For Misty, a way to impress her was by being romantic or affectionate.

Ash knew that and he tried everything possible to be able to impress her in any way, what guy didn't want to impress their girlfriend.

He made attempt after attempt, to try and show her he could impress her. First, he tried a show with his Pokémon. He cringed as he remember how that went down.

_**Flashback! **_

_"Hey, Mist!" Ash called as he ran over to his red-headed friend._

_"Hey, Ash. What are you doing? I thought you said you would be training."_

_"I was but I wanted to show you something, come on," Ash took Misty's hand and started to drag her to an open area in the forest. Sighing, Misty let go of Ash's hand and sat down on a log at the side of the open area._

_"You better hurry, Ash! I need to go eat something soon," The red-head called from her sit._

_"Don't worry, it will only take a minute!" Ash responded as he took out Charizard's Pokeball. "Go Charizard!"_

_The orange dragon, came out of its pokeball but laid down on the grass bored. Ash sweat-dropped as he became nervous. _

_"Come on, Charizard! Let's do the routine we practiced!" Ash called but all he got from a response was a Flamethrower to the face before he fell to the ground._

_Misty sighed from her place as she looked at the clock on her Pokenav._

_"I'm sorry Ash but I don't have time for this, I need to eat lunch before going back to the Gym and if I don't leave now, I'll be late. I'll see you later," Misty called as she got up and left the forest leaving Ash to sweat-drop and return Charizard._

**_End of Flashback! _**

The next day, he tried taking Misty to the Aquarium but that didn't go exactly as planned.

_**Flashback!**_

_Misty and Ash held hands as they walked along the big building filled with people. In every place you looked there was a tank filled with water that had lots of different water Pokémon._

_Ash had decided, that this was the best place to take Misty since she loved water Pokémon so much. __**R**__eally, what better place then the Aquarium itself._

_Ash had blindfolded Misty and guided her until they reached their destination. He became happy as soon as he saw Misty's feature light up when she realized where he had taken her._

_"The A-Aquarium!" He nodded and gave her a goofy grin as soon as he saw her delight at the idea._

_"I bought us tickets to see the Marine show that they are having at four," He explained as he showed her the two tickets making her eyes light up like stars._

_"Wait! At four, it's 8:00a.m. You mean we will stay the whole day?" She asked her excitement not being able to be contained._

_"Yep! Come on, let's go in!" With that they both walked inside the building hand-in-hand._

_They had been inside for the whole day, they had lunch, joked around and even stayed hours going from one place Misty wanted to another. Not that Ash minded after all, he was content his idea worked._

_It was now 4 and both Ash and Misty were sitting in the audience waiting for the show to start. Ash, being the food lover he was, bought lot of food for while the show was going on and huge soda which he and Misty shared._

_Half-way through the show it started to rain and since the place where the actor were performing didn't have a roof, the floor got all wet. The show was canceled due to the rain and not wanting the actors to get hurt by slipping and falling._

_To say the least, the date didn't go quite as planned._

**_End of Flashback! _**

Ash had tried other ideas, such as going to a fancy restaurant but as soon as the food was served, Ash being Ash had stuffed his face with food, completely forgetting where they were at. Needless to say, they were kicked out since the people couldn't stand seeing Ash's way of eating. Another failed attempt.

Currently, Ash was sitting in his bed trying to figure out a new way to be romantic. Sure he had lots of ideas but he could see them going wrong one way or another. It was bad enough his first attempts were failures, he didn't want to put Misty through more failed ideas.

He had even researched on the internet for romantic ideas but none of them seemed to be good enough for him not to mess up, he always found one flaw in it.

"No, this one won't do! UGH! This is so hard, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he through a black and white note book to the wall. The notebook had all the ideas written down, he had been reading through them for two hours now.

'Pikachu...'

"Ash..." Ash head snapped up and he jumped in surprised as he saw Misty sitting next to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Misty! What are you doing here?" He asked his voice raising in embarrassment.

"I have been sitting next to you, trying to get your attention for the pass half hour. What are you doing, that got you so caught up to not notice someone was next to you. New battle strategies? I have never seen you make battle strategies on a note-book," Misty exclaimed as she got up and went to the fallen note-book.

"Wait! NO! Mist! Don't read that!" Ash exclaimed as he made an attempt to take it away from her, but to no use, she was already reading it and both his and her cheeks flush pink.

"Ash... What is this?" She raised an eyebrow at him but she had a small smiled on her face. Unfortunately for Ash, he had his arms raised above his head waiting for her to scream at him and hit him with her mallet.

After not hearing or feeling anything he opened his eyes and dropped his hands before sighing.

"It's a list of romantic ideas for dates..." He mumbled dropping his gaze to the floor as he waited for something anything to happen.

"Aww, Ash! That's really sweet of you!" Misty said as she came up to him and gave him a big huge. "But I think the best romantic idea right now would be a movie night, right here."

Ash looked up and smiled as he saw Misty's grin.

Maybe his ideas hadn't been romantic but it was the thought that counted to Misty.

* * *

**Me: Well, I made this one filled with fluff. Not sure if this was fluffy enough! XD Tell me what you think? :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	11. Chap-11: T - Thunder Storm!

**Me: Hey, Guys! So warning, this one might or will be shorter than normal. I have a huge headache right now and can't concentrate very well.**

**Misty: Anyway, without further ado. The drabble!**

**Ash: #11! :D**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**T ~ Thunder Storm!**

Misty looked out through the window before she sighed. Outside was a current storm raging, there was heavy rain pouring from the sky. Not leaving any safe spots to be dry. That was courtesy of the wind changing patters and blowing the rain from one way to the other.

Right now Misty felt sorry for any creäture out in a storm like this. It had been a few years before a storm was announce and as soon as it was, she booked a bedroom in the Pokémon Center and didn't leave.

She knew that if she tried to make it to the other city, the storm would have caught to her before she was even a quarter of the way there. Two days after she booked her room, people started to fill in taking all the vacant rooms for themselves.

As soon as the storm started, more and more people filled in. It got more and more full of people, Nurse Joy had a bit of trouble keeping them all in order, so Misty decided to give her a helping hand. Together, she and Nurse Joy managed to keep everything in order and take proper care of the people. Since all the rooms were booked, some had to stay at the Pokémon Center lobby.

Not that they seemed to mind thought, it seemed they were glad enough to have a roof above their heads to keep them safe and dry. Not only that but Nurse Joy had plenty of food for these types of emergencies and she send her Chansey's of with hot chocolate for everyone.

Among the crowd Misty spotted a familiar raven-haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Grinning, she took of calling his name to make him spot her. Which he seemed to do, since he grinned back in her direction and started to make his way towards her.

"Hey, Misty!"

"Hey, Ash! How have you been?" She asked but she stopped in her tracks once she caught sight of his and his partner, states. "Ash, you're all wet!"

Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at her. "Well, we didn't know there was a storm coming and we were going to the next city but the rain started and we ran all the way here."

Misty frowned and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we are getting you dry before you get sick," She explained as she dragged him to her room and started looking through the closet for a shirt and pants that would fit him and wouldn't be girl clothes.

Lucky for them, the closet already had some previous clothes which seemed to be a guy's cloth. Smiling, Misty took a shirt and pants before handing them along with a towel to Ash and pointing to the bathroom.

"Go and clean up, we can talk later. As for Pikachu, come on. I will get you dry," The yellow mouse Pokémon jumped from his trainer's shoulder to the floor and followed the red-headed girl while his trainer went to change.

Grabbing a towel, Misty started to dry Pikachu's fur (or hair?). As soon as she was done, she took the towel off and Pikachu jumped to the floor with a happy cry of its name.

Misty giggled and they started to wait for Ash.

A few minutes pass by before the door to the bathroom open and out came Ash wearing the new clothes Misty had given him.

"**T**hanks for the clothe Mist!" He said as he grinned before going over to give her a hug.

Misty's body stiffen but she relax as she felt his arms slip around her. She wrapped her arms around his body and smiled.

"Sure, Ash! Couldn't have you, getting sick now can we? Then you would be a pain to take care of," Misty said.

Ash let the comment float over his head before grinning once more. Yawning he stretched. "Well, I'm tired. Is it okay, if I stay with you Mist? You have an extra bed and all the other rooms are full," He said sheepishly.

Misty blushed but nodded. "Sure, my bed's the one to the right so yours is the left one," She explained and started to make her way to her bed.

"Thanks, Mist!" Ash gave her another hug and a peck in the cheek before throwing himself on his bed and falling asleep.

Leaving behind a stunt and blushing Misty.

* * *

**Me: Uh... yeah. :( Anyway, they are NOT dating here, just so you know. **

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	12. Chap-12: H - Hiccup!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D Here's drabble #12! Yay! :D**

**Misty: What did you make us do now?**

**Me: You'll have to read and find out! ;D**

**Misty: *Sends me a suspicious look***

**Me: Ash, Disclaimer, please! :)**

**Ash: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**H ~ Hiccups!**

"I know! Wait, here, Mist! I'll be right back," Ash said as he took off running down the stairs.

"Ash! *Hic* What are you- *Hic* doing?" Misty called back as she hiccupped between her sentence.

She along with Ash had been spending the whole day together after not being able to see each other for months. They had started by going out to dinner, courtesy of Ash's hunger. Then they had gone for a small walk before Ash said something that annoyed Misty and made her chase him with her mallet.

Ash had run straight into the Pokémon Center where Misty stopped and suddenly started to hiccup. Wanting to stop them, she asked Ash if he knew of a way which brought them over to Misty's room.

The door busted open as the raven-haired trainer ran in with a glass filled with water. Misty's eyes widen as she instantly stood up from her bed.

"Ash! Don't run with water in your heads, you can-"

_Splash!_

"...spill it," Misty said before glaring at Ash angrily. Said boy's eyes had widen in shock before they became fearful.

"Oops..."

"Is that all you have to *Hic* say?! Oops?!" Misty screamed, her face going red as her glare deepened.

"**H**ehe, sorry Mist. I just wanted to bring you some water, I heard that if you drink water it can get the hiccups away," He explained as he backed off a little.

"Get out! *Hiccup* I will call you when I finish changing!" She said as she pointed to the door. Not wanting to get her anymore angry, Ash went out trying to avoid making things worse.

Misty stormed into the bathroom before coming out a few minutes later, changed in new and dry clothes.

Sighing, she walked up to the door before picking out. "You can come back in Ash, I'm all done."

The teen looked up before going through the open doors.

"Any other *Hic* ideas?" She asked as she glared at the ground. The hiccups were starting to annoy her greatly.

"Yeah. How about you try holding your breath?" Ash suggested, which received a weird look. Panicking he yelped. "I hear it helps!"

"Fine!" She said before she started to hold her breath without holding her nose with her hands.

"Um, Mist... You need to stop breathing in order for this to work, so maybe you should pinch your nose to not breath. Misty gave him an angry look as her face started to change from its normal color to red then it started to go blue.

"Misty, really. You need to pinch your nose like this," Ash said after a few more seconds as he stretched his hand and pinched her nose as if to help.

Becoming shocked by the sudden move, she released her breath and started to breath through her mouth since Ash still had her nose pinched. Quickly, she batted his hands away as she tried to regain her breath, all the while having Ash give her weird looks.

Let's just say, Ash came out with a red bump on his head after the stunt he pulled.

"Next one?" Misty growled as she hiccupped once more. Now it wasn't only the hiccups that had her in a bad mood, Ash's attempts to help her woren't working very well.

"Stand upside-down on your hands," He suggested. Misty contemplated the suggestion before smiling brightly.

"Seems easy enough," She said before she made some space in her room.

Looking over at Ash, she sighed before she lifted her lower body in the air and standing on her hands.

"So, for how long is this?" She asked as she looked over at Ash, who from her point of view was upside-down.

"Um, I'm not sure actually," He admitted sheepishly and Misty's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

After that failed attempt, Misty still hadn't gotten rid of the hiccups but Ash had to leave since it was already late enough.

"*Hiccup* Ugh! When will this end!" Misty groaned as she flopped down on her bed pulling the cover over herself. She had already turned of the light and was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

A few minutes passed in silence as she closed her eyes and tried to make her mind drift off to sleep. But her eyes snapped open as she heard some rustling noises coming from her closet. Sitting up, she tried to see what it was but failed because of the lack of light.

Swallowing the lump that had started to appear on her throat, she got out of her bed and headed for the light. Turning it on, she took out her mallet before taking slow steps toward her closet.

Preparing herself for what was to come, she opened the door quickly but jumped back screaming as a figure jumped out of the closet as well.

"Ahhh!"

"BOOOO!" The figure said and Misty looked up to see Ash. "Did I scare you?"

"What was that about, why did you do that?!" She demanded as she stood up to glare at the trainer.

"I heard being scared helps get the hiccups away! And it seems like it worked!" He cheered.

"*Hic*"

"...Or not."

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I don't know where this came from but I hope you guys liked it. Okay, first off. I don't know if hiccups last that long and I doubt it but one may never know so, sorry if that was incorrect, I needed it to make the story okay.**

**Second, I can hold my breath without pinching my nose. I know lots of people can do it. Can you? :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	13. Chap-13: D - Dynamic Duo!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Drabbles #13 here! :D Okay, so this one will be completely different from anything I have done on this drabble serious okay? I just want to do something new and for those who have read 'Fanfiction Friends' it will be a bit similar on some stuff. Maybe not so noticeable but it's still there. :) **

**Misty: Meaning?**

**Me: Misty and Ash are going to be Fanfiction authors. :) Also, this is based out of me and Yellow (YellowDragonMuffin) had. It's an inside conversation. Hope you like it Yellow! :D**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**D ~ Dynamic Duo! **

Misty had been going through her reviews, smiling at all the encouragement they had gotten.

You see, Misty and Ash had gotten Fanfiction accounts, and through it. They started making stories, chatting over PMs and reading and reviewing each other stories.

They had fun and even thought they hadn't seen each other for a while. This was a good way for them to keep in touch. Misty was back at the Cerulean City Gym while Ash was all the way in the Kalos Region.

A new Region he had started to travel through not too long ago. He told Misty everything that happened on his journey, his new traveling partners, all the new adventures they had and of course, every Gym badge he won. In returned Misty always told him, her new battles, what her Pokémon learned and how her day went.

Sure, she didn't have enough things to talk about but she always did her best to keep the conversation going as long as she could without being interrupted. But being the Gum Leader had its perks and she sometimes had to leave a lot of times to handle the new challenges, all thought she would like nothing more than to just have a full day for herself in the computer, talking with Ash.

She knew that wouldn't happened because even if she did have time to spare, he still was on his journey and always had to stop eater for eating or going off to get a new Gym badge. Either way, he would leave for a long period of time, not that she minded. But she thought that if she ever did get that day for herself she would be bored to death waiting for Ash to reply.

Other than that, everything was going great with them. They kept in touch and even collaborated into doing stories together.

Their collabs were amazing, or at least that what their friends on FF always told them. They always had new ideas and worked together to get a good compromise.

They would say the ups and downs of an idea and would bring up ideas after ideas too work through them.

That was their favorite pass time of them all, not just chatting through PMs but being able to work together on something they both loved to do.

Along the way, as they continued writing together. In one of their PMs they started to call themselves the Dynamic Duo, due to them working with each other. They liked the name and kept it.

Every time, the name the Dynamic Duo would pop up and they always grinned happily when they saw it. They wouldn't disagree on it, this was one of the most memorable moments of Misty's life and she knew that sometimes they wouldn't be able to talk for a while but that was part of life.

She understood that there were times where some stuff were more important and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

No matter what happened to them.

_They will always be The Dynamic Duo._

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I liked this one a lot. :) Most of you won't get it and Ash and Misty might have been out of character a lot but I liked it. I had been waiting for this one to appear so I could do this! :D I most say, I actually like it.**

**So, The Dynamic Duo is basically me and Yellow(YellowDragonMuffin). We have a collab together of One-Shots but the name Dynamic Duo was never mentioned in any of the stories we have done together. Still, we talk of it on PMs and we like it. :D **

**And no matter what happens we will always be the Dynamic Duo! :D**

**Also, if you want to check out the two stories we have out already the first one is:**

**1.) www. fanfiction s/10337622/1/The-Journey-to-Romance-One-Shot-Series (This one is currently on hold but it doesn't mean it will always be.) :)**

**2.) www. fanfiction s/10526653/1/Happy-Contestshipping-Day (This ones a One-Shot) :D**

**(Please take out the spaces for them to work.)**

**Check them out if you want! :)**

**Hope you liked it, Yellow. This one was based on us! :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	14. Chap-14: A - Airplane!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) Here's Drabble #14! :D**

**Ash: I'm hungry!**

**Misty: You're always hungry, Ash!**

**Ash: Mist! I want food!**

**Misty: *Groans and face-palms***

**Me: Misty, don't forget the disclaimer!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**A ~ Airplane!**

If there was one thing Misty didn't like was being above ground. In other words, she didn't like anything that had to do with flying. She preferred to be on the ground, if she feel she knew she wouldn't have a big injury but up in the air. If they were to fall, she knew it could even cost her, her life.

She had once gotten on an **A**irplane with Ash and Brock, at the time she wasn't worried about it. She didn't even have a fear of flying back then but after they got in a storm, everything went down hill. Had it not been for their Pokémon and the pilots old Noctowl, they would have surely not made it out alive.

That's when her fear started. Sure, she had flown on Airplanes after the incident but no one knew of it. She put a thought exterior and didn't let anyone see, not even Ash. She didn't want him to see her as a scared little girl.

The thought of Ash thinking that of her, made her sick to her stomach. She had always been the thought one on their journeys even if Ash was always the hero of it, she wasn't the weak little girl.

Everyone who saw her or her temper at work, knew that she was someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Her temper was one of the most feared thing and Ash was always the main blow, which always made him think Misty wasn't scared of anything other than bugs.

She would admit that her fear of bugs was one of the things Ash had seen but at the time, she never cared about how Ash would see her, she denied her feelings and that made her not care. But now, now that she knew her feelings she always felt embarrassed that Ash saw her in that state.

She never did try to not show her fear of bugs, Ash already knew so what was the point. What he didn't know was her fear of flight and she was going to do her best in keeping it that way.

Currently, she was standing next to said boy, waiting to board the plane. Inside she felt like a nervous wreck but she made sure not to show it. Lucky for her, he hadn't even noticed one bit.

He was currently eating a sandwich as they waited to be passed. There was a rule that no food was to be passed to the plane so he had to hurry but this was Ash we were talking about, he would inhale that thing faster than lightning.

They reached the front of the line and waited, they showed their past ports and got in the plane. Taking a seat near a window seat, Misty looked out the window. Next to her, Ash had taken a seat. Even thought she didn't like heights, didn't mean she didn't like being able to see the ocean and all the water Pokémon that passed by.

"You ready, Mist?" Ash asked excitedly as he turned to the orange-haired girl.

"Yeah, I guess so," She responded before her eyes widen and she looked at her hand, which was currently being held by Ash's. "Ash, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just think it's best if we held hands, I like it better that way," He responded, his cheeks turning a light pink. "Is it okay with you?"

"Um, sure. It's fine," Misty said smiling slightly. She wasn't going to pass an opportunity like this, not only because of her feeling for the raven-haired teen, because holding his hand-made her feel safer as if everything would turn out alright and she didn't have anything to worry about.

Sighing, she relaxed on her seat.

She wasn't going to let him know of her fear but she wouldn't mind if this happened every time she went on an Airplane.

She didn't tense up as usual when the plane started to take flight. She felt safe and that was all that she cared at the moment.

What Misty didn't know thought, was that Ash knew all about her fear of planes.

He maybe dense and oblivious but no matter what she tried to hide from him, he would always find out and he had. That's why he took hold of her hand.

He thought it would help her stop being afraid and lucky for him it had.

He smiled as he saw her look out the window without her usual fear in her eyes.

He was glad he could help and if it was up to him, he will always be there to help her.

* * *

**Me: Aww, how sweet of Ash! :) But really, Ash. If she can't hide anything from you, how come you still don't know her feelings?**

**Ash: What feelings?**

**Misty: Don't you dare tell him, Anica! Or I will use my Mallet on you! *Holds up Mallet threateningly***

**Me and Ash: *Back away in fear***

**Me: Don't hurt me, I am really weak to physical pain! *Cowards in a corner***

**Misty: Hmph! That's what I thought. *Puts Mallet away***

**Ash: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	15. Chap-15: Y - Yard!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D Yay! I've been on a roll for a while, woohoo! Now I just hope this doesn't break! :P**

**Misty: Anyway, guys! Here's Drabble #15! :)**

**Ash: Enjoy the story!**

**Me: Wait! First the Guest Reviews! :D**

_**Guest:**_

_**Lol, I know right. I'm pretty sure that if it had been another person, they would have gotten the Misty Mallet or The Mallet of Doom! :)**_

_**Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! :)**_

**That's it for the guest reviews! :)**

**Me: Misty, Disclaimer!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Y ~ Yard!**

"Ash! Are you sure you checked the bed room?!" A distressed red-headed woman asked as she quickly walked down the stairs as best as she could.

"I'm sure, Mist! But please, take it easy, you could fall and hurt yourself," The man named Ash, quickly ran into the room trying to stop her from going to fast and ending in an injury.

"But Ash! What if we can't find her? What if she's hurt?" She asked, while he sweat-dropped.

He wasn't used to seeing his wife act so out of character but he always reminded himself it was the pregnancy.

Yes, Misty was pregnant. The couple was expecting their new-born to be out soon. In exchange, Misty had been experiencing a bit more pain than usual and her mood sings would be a bit quicker than in her first years of being pregnant.

This caused her to get irritated, angry, happy, emotional, ect. Rather easily and it kept Ash on his toes as he tried his best to please her and help her with everything he could without getting them into a sticky situation.

So far for the last nine months everything had been going great, they managed to make it without getting into a huge problem. That save them both some stress yet, right now was a different story completely.

Their 4 year-old daughter, Lila Ketchum, was missing. They had left her in the living room for a few seconds playing with her toys as they went of to do something and when they returned she was gone.

This of course, added with Misty's mood swings of her pregnancy, made her go into a nervous wreck. It didn't help that four-year old's love to hide a lot of the times, which brought them to their current dilemma.

"Mist! **Y**ou of all people know that she's just four, she can't have gone that far. Plus, we will find her don't worry, everything will be alright," Ash said as he gave her a small huge not wanting to hurt her stomach.

As they hugged, he felt a small kick and smiled slightly. He knew it was best not to upset his wife at the moment especially if she would not only damage herself but the baby too and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take no matter what.

"If you say so but what if-?"

"No, but's or if's. We will find her, come on. We already searched the top floor. Let;s check around this one, she might just be in the kitchen. You know that she loves to explore the house,' He explained and Misty relaxed slightly.

Both of them made their way to the kitchen but became a bit anxious as they saw it completely empty.

"Um, the bathroom?" Ash asked sweat-dropping as she nodded and they headed of.

Once again, the same thing happen. They headed of to the toy room but once again, nothing. The hall way; nothing. Finally they reached the living room again.

"Um, okay! Don't panic she can just be hiding behind the curtains," He said as he took of to check the living room curtains for any sign of their daughter.

Sighing, Misty looked down before bringing her gaze back up. She stopped and raised an eyebrow as she saw the backyard's door open. Suddenly, she remembered that when she left her daughter in the living room, she had opened the door to leave something outside.

She guessed that she was in too much of a hurry to noticed she left it open, her eyes brighten slightly as she smiled.

"Ash, I think I know where she is!" Misty called making said man stop on his tracks and retreat towards her.

"Where?"

"In the backyard!"

"Then what are we waiting for come on!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

Sure enough, Little Lila was sitting in the grass with her toys playing happily. She was giggling as she moved her doll and played to her heart's content.

Both parents smiled in relief, at the scene.

They learned a lesson, never leave the backyard door open if Lila was near.

* * *

**Me: Uh... Okay, not my best but oh well. :) Oh, also. I know nothing of pregnancy so sorry if that was wrong! **

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	16. Chapt-16: '

**Me: Hey, Guys! So, apparently every time I say I'm on a strike I curse it. Yesterday, I couldn't update because I was helping my sister study and today I barely have time so this might be rushed and/or short!**

**NOTE: Where I live our Main Language is Spanish so I am going to keep the keyboard in the Spanish aspect we learn it. Okay? Thank you!**

**Also, here are the fingers positions: (For those that don't know...)**

**Left Hand:**

**Pinky Finger: On the 'A' key.**

**Ring Finger: On the 'S' key.**

**Middle Finger: On the 'D' key.**

**Pointer Finger: On the 'F' key.**

**Thumb: On nothing...**

**Right Hand:**

**Thumb: On the 'Space Bar' key.**

**Pointer Finger: On the 'J' key.**

**Middle Finger: On the 'K' key.**

**Ring Finger: On the 'L' key.**

**Pinky: On the '; :' key. Which in Spanish would be 'ñ'.**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**, ~ Comma!**

"Okay, so it's a, s, d, f, space bar and j, k, l, ñ (**This one is a Spanish letter but the key you use for it is this one, (:)**"

"Alright, I got that right. Then with the pointer finger I hit the keys r and t. Hmm, seems simple enough."

"Hey, Mist! What are you doing?" A familiar voice called out making the concentrated red-head to jump in surprise before sending the boy a glare.

"Ash! Keep it down, I'm trying to concentrate," Misty said as she got back to the keyboard and put her finger on the correct keys without seeing.

"But what are you doing?" He asked looking at her confused.

"I'm practicing the keyboard, I have test of how many words I write under a minute and tests of how many words I write under 3 minuets. It's a bit difficult to write without being able to see the keyboard or monitor and only being able to see the book with the line," Misty explained as she frowned in concentration.

"Uh, what?"

"I have to types of test; one that is under a minute and another one that is under three minutes. Everyday we do some practice to warm up before going to the test. Depending on the exercise, that will tell if we have to do it under a minute or under three minutes," She explained again making sure he understood before turning back to the computer.

"But how many of the keys do you already know?" Ash asked as he took a seat on the chair next to her and watched her work.

"I know a lot of them but some are a bit difficult, right now I'm having difficulty with the comma key."

"Why? It's right here, just hit it," Ash said as he pointed towards it.

"The thing is I have to hit it with the middle finger without moving their other finger from their positions," Misty explained as she gave a demonstration to prove her point.

"Ahh, I see. So, since you have to back track the finger, it's a bit hard for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I sometimes miss guide the finger and hit the instead," Misty said as she sweat-drop.

**_RIIIIING!_ **

"Uh, Mist! I think we better head to class before we get in trouble."

"Wait! But I still don't know the keys!" Misty cried as she looked at Ash in mild panic.

"Don't worry, Mist! I'm sure you'll do great!" He exclaimed trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Ash... I'll see you later, okay?" She asked smiling slightly**,** she appreciated his small gesture and it was the thought that counted right?

"Sure, tell me how it went, okay?" He asked.

"Sure," Misty said as she turned off the computer and they both headed out of the library.

* * *

**Me: This was so rushed but I really don't have time to write more. Sorry, guys!**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	17. Chap-17: Y - Yellow Dragon!

**Me: Hey, Guys! :) Drabble #17, here!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Y ~ Yellow Dragon!**

_"And the **Y**ellow Dragon soared across the sky bravely, as he searched with his eyes for the small blue dinosaur!"_ Ash exclaimed in as he pretended to be a dragon, searching for something far away.

The little kids that were tucked into bed, locked eyes before turning back to their father with big intrigued eyes.

"Then what happened?" A little girl asked. Her orange hair being ruffled slightly by the pillow underneath her head.

She had orange hair with raven-colored highlights. She didn't paint it, she was too young and her parents would disapprove instantly. She had gotten them by inheritance and they actually fitted perfectly with her small round-shape face. Her brown eyes sparkled in curiosity as she started at her father intently.

"Yeah, what happened next, daddy?" A boy with raven-hair asked questioned eagerly waiting for the rest of the story.

He had raven colored hair and green eyes. His whole figure was tucked under a comforter, yet you could see him bouncing in the bed in anticipation. If his father didn't keep reading, he was going to leap out of the bed and tackle his parent for the book. It wouldn't really be the first time he did it, they had already seen him do it and it wouldn't really be a surprise.

All thought both parents were surprised to see that their son had a love for reading, they never knew where he got it from. Since both Misty and Ash, never really had time for reading with all the traveling, adventures and taking care of Gyms, the fact that their little kid loved reading books so much became as a shocker. Nonetheless, they did everything to be able to buy him books so he could read.

Ash chuckled before going back to reading. _"Suddenly he stopped!"_ Ash made a dramatic pause as he saw his kids lean forward slightly, wanting to hear every little detail their five-year old brain could get.

"_"There in the distance," The knight riding the Yellow Dragon said, as he pointed towards a cave wear a small blue dinosaur head could be seen._

_Nodding, the Yellow Dragon flew towards the cave before landing in front of it. _

_"Dear Blue Dinosaur, I ask of you that you find a cure to save our town," The knight said once he got of the dragon and looked at the Dinosaur._

_"__**Why would I do that?" **__The Dinosaur asked._

_"Because the town has fallen ill and the only way to save it is with a cure but the only way to find it, is by your orders. So, please, Yellow Dragon! Save us from this illness, that has started to spread!" _

**_"I will only save you on one condition!"_**

_"Yes, anything! Just name it!" The Knight said as he bowed his head in respect and wonder._

_**"The condition is-" **_

"Alright! That's enough for you two, bed time!" Misty announced as she walked into the room.

Both kids eyes widen as they cried out in disapproval.

"Aww, but mom! We were getting to the good part!" Jack, protested as he looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jack but you and Mily, need your sleep," She said as she gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry, guys! We can finish it, tomorrow night!" Ash exclaimed as he put the book back on its shelf.

They both groaned before reluctantly agreeing.

"Good Night," Misty and Ash said as they turned off the lights and closed the door after receiving the kids 'Good Night!'

"Thanks, for reading them a story today, Ash! I was so busy I didn't have time," Misty said as she gave him a hug which he returned.

"Don't worry, Mist! It was fun! I think we should do this more often!" He exclaimed.

"Then we will read them stories together," Misty said and Ash grinned in agreement before giving her a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Me: Random and weird. Oh well. Sorry about this one guys!**

**Also, I think this won't be updated for a while. I might be wrong but today, I woke up with the wrist that hurts. I could barely move it and I really didn't want to write this because it still hurts! DX But I wanted to put a small warning.**

**But it will not be updated because I have to study for an exam and because of my wrist. But if I finish studying and my wrist doesn't hurt and I have enough time. I will update. This is just a small warning in case I don't update. :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	18. Chap-18: E - Escape!

**Me: Hey, Guys! So, yesterday I wasn't able to update but today I am. So, hope you like drabble #18! :D**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**E ~ Escape!**

Ash and Misty searched frantically for a door, a hole, anything. Just as long as it got them out of their current predicament.

They couldn't believe they were so engrossed into their argument, that they didn't notice they walked right into a trap from Team Rocket.

Only that this time, Team Rocket was not the one behind it all. Actually, as soon as they found out they were in a trap, they instantly thought of Team Rocket but they received the shock of their lives when they found said team, knock out cold on the cold ground of the trap.

They instantly went over to them and helped them with their injuries and cleaned them up a bit. They seemed to have been knocked out, pretty hard but would wake up soon enough.

**E**ven thought Team Rocket, were the bad guys in their eyes, they couldn't pretend that they hadn't changed. To be truthful, the more they thought about it the more scene it made.

From the beginning, they tried to steal Pokémon from people especially Ash's Pikachu but even through those time, the group had noticed that there were time when Team Rocket could be kind and caring. Even if not for long, it was obvious, they at least cared a bit but let their 'job' get in the way.

They were sure that if they were never from team Rocket, they would've been friends. Maybe weird friends but friends nonetheless.

Ash and Misty continued to try and find a way so they could all escape. While, Team Rocket was gaining a bit of consciousness of their surroundings, groaning and blinking their eyes open slowly.

"Ugh... What happened?" Jessie asked as she was the first one to wake up.

"Last thing I remember is finding Grunt and Rina with some sticks before everything went black," Meowth explained as he rubbed his throbbing head.

Grunt and Rina were new recruits the Rocket Organization ha taken in a few weeks ago. They were ruthless, daring and didn't care if they hurt anyone or anything as long as they achieved their goals.

"Oh, yeah... I remember that!" James said as he slowly got up.

"Do you guys know what this means?" Jessie asked, her hands turning into fist as she frown. Meowth and James glanced at each other before looking at Jessie.

"No, what?" They eventually asked and Jessie growled.

"It means, we have been betrayed. They probably are betraying the whole Rocket Organization too! How dare they hurt us!" She exclaimed and both Meowth and James became serious.

"That's right. They showed no respect for us, so they must be plotting something against the organization!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, they-" Meowth stared but was interrupted.

"If you guys don't mind, we would like to get out of here!" Misty exclaimed as she gain the attention of the three Rocket members.

"Look it's the twerp and the twerpet!"

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Jessie asked.

"Same thing you are, so would you mind helping us get out?" Misty retorted sarcastically.

"Hmm, if we get out of here we might be able to inform the boss of this, Jess," James whispered so only Meowth and Jessie could hear.

"He has a point."

"Fine, we will help but only to warn the boss!" Jessie said answering both James and Meowth as Misty.

"Great, we have been searching for light switch, but no such luck. Maybe there isn't even one-"

"Found it!" Ash cried as the light turned on, illuminating the room.

"here..." Misty finished as she shot Ash a glare, who smiled back at her nervously.

"Great! Now that we have light, lets find a way to escape," Jessie said and all four people and Pokémon, started to search around the room.

It was a few minutes later before Meowth noticed an old poster, about to fall.

"Hey, I think I found something!" He exclaimed and everyone turned and went over.

As soon as they took out the poster, they looked at each other before opening an old broken window.

"Is it safe to pass?" Misty asked, as she observed the broken glass hanging on the window.

"No. But it's the only way to get out from here. So, we must be careful," James exclaimed and they all started to go one by one, out of the window. All of them being careful not to cut themselves with the shards sticking out.

Once they all got out, they grinned.

"Well, that didn't go so bad," Misty observed as they all stretched.

"We must be going, this is important information for the boss," Meowth exclaimed and both Jessie and James nodded.

"Right!"

"We will see you some other time, twerps!" They all exclaimed before running off.

"That was fast," Ash exclaimed sweat-dropping.

"Yes, but we have to go too! We need to stop Grunt and Rina, remember?" Misty asked and Ash nodded seriously.

"Right, Let's go!"

* * *

**Me: Okay, so this left of as an opened ending, I guess. It also was more of Team Rocket than Pokeshipping but I couldn't help it. I wanted something different. Not a different paring, I mean a different drabble. It wasn't romantic and it was supper rushed but I feel so tired right now.**

**Still, I hope you guys liked it!**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	19. Chap-19: L - List!

**Me: This drabble will be short I think. Just so you know...**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**L ~ List!**

"Misty? What are you doing?" Ash asked, as he looked over her shoulder, trying to get a pick at what she was writing. Misty's face turn red, as she hid the paper the best she could.

"I'm writing something personal, okay. If you don't mind, could you not try to see it!" Misty snapped, her face still red.

Ash looked taken a back but he frowned.

"Why can't I see it?" He asked, as he took a step further.

"Because it's none of your business, okay. Just leave it, Ash!" She exclaimed as she hid the paper more.

"But Mist-" He started but got interrupted.

"Ash, give it a rest. She's not going to let you see it," Came Brock's voice from across the room. "Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to talk to Nurse Joy about my Pokémon."

Brock got up with his Pokeballs on his backpack, and started to walk out the door of their room.

Ash, Misty and Brock had gotten together after years of not seeing each other. The had started to caught up with their journeys, how they have been doing and how things had been for each of them. The finished deciding they wanted to travel together again as they would like to bring back old memories.

After, deciding on a date, time and place, they all met up and started discussing their journey. Needless to say, they continued traveling together like old times. But lately, Misty was acting strange, she had been writing on her spare time and watching Ash more closely than usual.

Sure, Ash was dense but he had begun to notice how she would space out while looking at him. To say he was concern was an understatement and he wanted to figure out what was wrong with her.

While traveling through different Regions he had noticed his feelings for the red-head and even thought he hadn't act out of them yet, that didn't stop him from worrying about her, if anything it made him worry more. So, he had made it his mission to figure out what was wrong with her yet she never let him.

"Wait! Brock, I don't think that's a good idea!" Ash said as he went out of the room, following his older traveling partner.

Misty sighed as she was alone, she felt better not having to worry about people seeing what she was writing. She was sure to knock them unconscious if someone ever did saw, and she would make them promise never to tell or else.

Looking around the room, she took the pencil next to her once more before she continued writing.

Half an hour later, she set the paper and pencil down and went out of her room to find her friends. As she left, she forgot she left the paper in clear sight and closed the door behind her.

She went down stares to the Pokémon Center lobby and found Brock talking or flirting with Nurse Joy, who didn't seem to mind all too much.

"Brock," Misty called snapping the breeder out of his conversation.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Have you seen Ash around, I want to talk to him," Misty explained as she gave the lobby a once over, it was obvious he was nowhere near them.

"Oh, he went to train but I am sure he'll come back soon enough, since it's time to eat and you know he won't let that time pass by," Brock explained and Misty nodded.

"Okay, then let's go eat and wait for him," She said as she started to drag him by the ear towards the Cafeteria.

Not noticing, as Ash entered inside the building.

"Man, I'm hungry. Let's get some food, Buddy," Ash said as he stared to walk towards the cafeteria but was stopped by Pikachu, who was pointing up the stairs.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he started to walk to their room. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about the others, good thinking Pikachu!"

'Pikapi!' Pikachu exclaimed as he happily ran inside the room once Ash opened the door.

"Hey, Brock, Misty! Let's go-" He stopped mid-sentence, when he noticed that the others weren't there.

"They must have already gone to the Cafeteria, come on, Pikachu. **L**et's go find them and eat!" He exclaimed but once he turned around to leave, he noticed a piece of Paper on top of Misty's desk.

He suddenly remembered, that before he left she had been once again writing and once again, didn't let him see. This was his change to find out why. Even thought it wasn't nice for him to snoop her stuff, he was curious and concerned as to her strange behavior.

Becoming determined, he looked at it and started reading. As he continued reading, his eyes widen and his face flushed red.

The door to the room, opened to reveal a red-headed girl walk into the room but she stopped once she noticed what Ash was reading. He was so observed in reading it, he didn't even noticed her presence.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screamed, making Ash jump in shock, fear and surprise.

"M-Misty, hey..." He started with a nervous laugh.

"Ash... D-did you just read it?" She asked, her voice quivering as her eyes showed panic.

"Hehe, um... maybe..." He flinched after his words left his mouth, oh he was so dead.

But before he died, he wanted to know why.

"Mist, why do you have a list of me and the stuff I like?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Misty's face flushed a dark red color as she started at the raven-haired boy.

"Um, uh... It's none of your business, okay! We will never speak of this again, or else I will hit you so hard with my mallet you won't have a head, understood?" She asked but her threat didn't seem to be as mean, it seemed more as a begged command, instead of a threat.

Ash not noticing this, nodded his head in agreement. All thought he was confused, he wasn't going to take a risk at getting hit.

Misty sighed. "Good, now come on. We are in the Cafeteria waiting for you," Misty said as she took the paper from his hand, stuffed it into her bag and left the room.

Ash stood their wondering what had just happened. Even thought she threatened him, he wanted to know what it was and if she thought that this was over she had another thing coming.

Ash grinned.

_'Don't worry, Mist! What ever is bugging you. I will help you with it!'_

* * *

**Me: Okay, Misty seemed mean. The ending was a bit opened and not a lot of romance. But I'm sure you guys can tell why Misty's been acting strange and had a list of Ash and the things he like. :)**

**Misty: You made me like the bad guy! ):K**

**Me: Sorry, I just thought you would be overprotective of not letting Ash notice your feelings even if you drop hints!**

**Ash: What feelings?**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
